


Restricted Demons

by occultclysms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demon Summoning, Gen, Kissing, Libraries, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash, Roommates, for taeyong and johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: Taeil really didn't mean to summon two demon's instead the restricted section of the university's library, but he did and now he has two demon roommates.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: Moon City Fic Fest





	Restricted Demons

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to macka for betaing this ! this is a prompt adoption btw
> 
> i needed a break some some of the things i didn't want to write, so here i am with some taeil centric demon goodness
> 
> #125

The book should be right here. Taeil is looking at the one empty space in the entire row of novels. The dust has been knocked off in this one spot, but everything else around it remains caked in it. Taeil frowns.  _ Where on earth could that book have ended up? _

It’s not like it got checked out or something, as Taeil is the one standing, in the middle of the night, in the restricted section of the library. Taeil literally got a job helping out at the library just so they can sneak in here at night. The restricted books are always the best ones and Taeil is careful to put them back the exact way they were, but this section is one Taeil hasn’t touched yet as all of these books are hundreds of years old and full of all kinds of stuff that Taeil shouldn’t be reading.

The book that Taeil is looking for right now is one on ancient calendars and how to predict death and destruction. Whether it’s a bunch of bullshit or actually true remains to be seen and Taeil wants to be the one to find out.

Taeil walks around the corner to find a small reading table, also covered in dust, with a book in the center. Even if that’s not the book Taeil wants, it shouldn’t be on the table anyway. The book is open to a swirl design that goes from the center of the pages to the outer edge with words written along the outside of the spiral.

Without thinking, Taeil runs their finger along the spiral, mumbling the words as they read them. Freaky book. Taeil closes it and is looking for the dewey decimal code to put it back when someone clears their throat behind them. Taeil drops the book and spins around, pressing their hands into the table.

It’s not one person though. It’s two. And they are both standing there dressed. The pink haired one has tattoos crawling up his arm and is dressed in a black leather vest and chains. The other has tattoos on his chest with a badly zipped spike jacket.

“This is the restricted section,” Taeil stammers. “You have to leave. Besides, the library closed over two hours ago.” The two of them share a look which Taeil can’t decipher.

“I’m Taeyong,” the pink haired one says. “And this is my partner, Johnny. And you, Taeil Moon, have just won two of your very own demons.”

“I’m sorry, what?” There’s no way they just said they were demons.

“Y’know Taeyong,” Johnny says. “He’s much better looking than the last person who summoned us.”

“They,” Taeil corrects and both demons turn to look at them. “My pronouns are they them.”

“They are much better looking than the last person who summoned us,” Johnny corrects.

“I’m both unsurprised and surprised that demons respect pronouns,” Taeil mumbles. Taeyong comes over to them and puts a hand under Taeil’s chin, tilting it upwards so they make eye contact.

“We’re demons, not animals,” Taeyong replies, staring Taeil down. He’s only a few inches away, but he’s almost larger than life and Taeil tries to press themself back into the table, but that doesn’t get them much more space. “Besides, you’re too pretty to treat badly.” Taeyong lets go of Taeil and takes a step back.

“You see, we’re not here to torture you for all enterity— that’s someone else’s job once you’re dead,” Johnny clarifies. “We’re here to help you indulge yourself a bit more.”

“That’s so vague, Johnny,” Taeyong points out and Taeil nods. What the fuck does ‘indulge yourself’ even mean? “What he’s trying to say is that we’re here to help improve your life and make you more of a bad ass, but everything good comes with a price. That’s why we’re demons— because we want to get paid for working. Sue us.”

“What do you want?” Taeil asks.

“We get energy from being near you after we’re bonded and once we get enough, then we are no longer really needed, so the person gets to decide if they want us to leave. We tend to contract in one month periods,” Taeyong explains.

“So are you succubi?” Taeil asks. “Because if you’re looking for someone to fuck, I don’t think I’m the person.”

“Why not?” Johnny asks. “And we’re not succubi; we’re just eccentric roommates.”

“I’m not ready for sex,” Taeil admits. “Which should be none of your business, but it seems like everything is about to become your business anyway.”

“Yeah, true,” Taeyong concedes. “But what we get energy from is you engaging in behavior you deem immoral or that fits one of the classic seven deadly sins.”

“So, if I’m a bad person, then you will get energy faster?”

“Essentially,” Johnny replies. “But what really is a ‘bad person’?” Johnny’s heavy use of air quotes doesn’t sit quite right with Taeil, but he sighs. Maybe just sneaking into the library to read books will be enough for these two.

“I’m not signing some contract,” Taeil decides. “That’s how you steal my soul.”

“What if we pinky promise not to steal your soul?” Johnny tries, holding out his pinky to Taeil who doesn’t take it.

“If you don’t sign the contract then you can’t kick us out at the end of the month and we are free to remain as long as we like,” Taeyong points out. “So a double edged sword.”

“Unless you, like every normal person on earth, find demons extremely sexy,” Johnny adds on and Taeyong shoots him a look. In response Johnny flicks his tongue at Taeyong, which Taeil notices looks more like a snake tongue and has a piercing in the center. “I see you looking at my tongue, would you like to see what I can do with it?”

“No thank you,” Taeil says, forcing himself to look away. “So are you two stuck with me then? Like you can’t disappear if you wanted to until you get that energy or whatever?”

“Pretty much,” Taeyong replies. Taeil straightens up and clasps his hands together.

“Great then you two can help me look for a book.”

Line break

Living with two demons is exactly as hard as it sounds and Taeil constantly has to lecture them about not doing something for whatever reason. Then Johnny will do it two more times and Taeyong will not make any efforts to stop him. 

But they aren’t as shitty roommates as Taeil expected. Like the bar was pretty low to start out with, but they both take their shoes off at the door, help when Taeil asks, and don’t have the worst possible hours.

“Johnny,” Taeil calls. “Can you help me with the dishes? I sent Taeyong to the store to get things for dinner and I would like to have some counter space when he gets back.” Johnny waltzes into the room and yawns. “Did you just wake up?”

“I took a nap,” Johnny replies which doesn’t technically answer the question, but that’s better than nothing Taeil supposes. “And you know Taeyong is going to buy what you asked for and then a bunch of other stuff you don’t need, right?”

“Yes, but I’m choosing to blame that on supermarket psychology rather than Taeyong for my own health,” Taeil says. “I emptied the dishwasher already, so you have to load it. I’m going to wash the wooden things by hand, so don’t bother with those.”

“Coolio.” Johnny opens up the dishwasher and starts to put the plates in the way Taeil taught him too, so they think it’s safe to take their eyes off him for a bit. Taeil gets through one cutting board before Johnny proves that he needs rapt attention at all times. “You have a cute butt.”

“Johnny, why are you commenting on my physique when you should be loading the dishwasher?” Taeil asks, trying to keep their focus on the three other cutting boards that need to be washed along with a bowl and two large serving spoons.

“I am loading the dishwasher, I also have basic observation skills, fun fact,” Johnny replies and Taeil sighs.

“I cannot tell if you and Taeyong are genuinely pursuing me or just trying to get me to indulge or something,” Taeil mumbles. The sound of dishes going into the dishwasher stops and Taeil looks over at Johnny who’s already looking at them. Making eye contact with someone who Taeil has to reluctantly admit is quite good looking, is a bit difficult but Taeil stares right back.

“We’ve been here for thirty four days,” Johnny says and Taeil isn’t sure what they should be picking up on. “We’ve also had enough energy for at least a week.” Oh. Well, that partially answers Taeil’s question.

“So, you and Taeyong…” Taeil trails off, eyes looking down back at the sink where the hot water is still running and Taeil’s hands are pink from cleaning with hot water.

“Yeah. We haven’t actively talked about it, so I can’t speak for him, but if you were anyone else, I would have left in a heartbeat once I could,” Johnny admits. “You’re like a swirling vortex that sucks everyone around you in. I’ve seen the way some of your friends look at you and I think that’s the same way I look at you. And even though I’m a stupid demon that you probably don’t like, I figured you deserve to know because I’m not a coward.” Taeil drops the cutting board they had been holding and practically jumps into Johnny’s arms.

“You’re not getting out of dishes, but we can do some non-dish-related things for a bit,” Taeil concedes, wet hands gripping Johnny’s shoulders.

“Fair.” Johnny leans forward and flicks the water off. “May I carry you to the couch?” Taeil nods and lets Johnny grab them under the thighs, hoisting them up. Tightening their grip, Taeil makes sure they’re safe before leaning a bit closer and pressing a kiss to the side of Johnny’s Adam’s apple. Johnny carries Taeil over to the couch and sits down so Taeil is left in his lap.

“You’re so handsome,” Taeil mumbles, hands coming up to wrap behind Johnny’s neck. The two of them are nose to nose, breath hot between them before Taeil leans farther forward and presses their mouths together softly. No movement or tongue, just the two of them for a moment. Taeil pulls away and looks at Johnny who’s smiling.

“Are you going to kiss me again or do I need to do it?” Johnny asks.

“I don’t know, you tell me,” Taeil replies. Johnny surges forward to kiss Taeil and it’s drastically different from their quick first one. Their mouths move and meld together, with Johnny getting bold and pushing his tongue against Taeil’s lips who lets Johnny in. It’s only then that Taeil remembers how Johnny’s tongue is forked and has a piercing. Taeil gasps and kisses back, loving the way Johnny’s tongue piercing feels in his mouth.

Just then, the front door opens. Taeil breaks away from the kiss and turns around to face Taeyong who’s standing there with only three grocery bags. Everyone stares at each other for a moment.

“I got everything on your list,” Taeyong says slowly. “I also got some candy, but I exercised some self restraint and didn’t buy a giant bag / tub of red vines.”

“That’s great,” Taeil replies, unsure if they should move from sitting on Johnny’s lap. “Do you need help putting things away?”

“No.” Taeil frowns but Taeyong walks into the kitchen and starts to put things away.

“He seems mad,” Taeil whispers to Johnny who nods.

“Taeyong,” Johnny calls. “Come over here.” Taeyong looks a bit confused, but comes over. “Do you like Taeil?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Taeyong splutters. “Yeah, I live with them, we have to get along.” Taeyong spares Taeil a glance like they will bail Taeyong out of this.

“You never confirmed it for me, but if you have feelings might as well confess now. That’s all I did and I got to kiss Taeil,” Johnny points out.

“I’m right here,” Taeil says.

“Yes, I’m aware.” Johnny pats Taeil’s head who glares at Johnny, but then looks back over at Taeyong who seems to be weighing whether or not he should speak.

“Yeah, I like Taeil,” Taeyong confesses and Taeil outstretches his hand towards Taeyong who closes the distance and takes it. Taeil pulls Taeyong closer and lower so they are at eye level and Taeil kisses Taeyong softly before pulling away.

“I think I like you both too, and I’m okay with that. I just want to take things slow,” Taeil says and Taeyong smiles, taking a seat next to Johnny.

“I can work with that,” Taeyong agrees, taking one of Taeil’s hands in his. “I’m just really glad to have met you.”

“Me too,” Johnny adds on.

“To new beginnings then,” Taeil says. “We can formally toast over dinner, which I do need to cook.” Taeil presses a quick kiss to Johnny and Taeyong’s cheeks and heads over to walk back into the kitchen.

“Can we help?” Taeyong asks and Taeil smiles, feeling good about their decision to accidentally summon two demons. It might not have seemed like a great decision at the time, but now Taeil can’t really see their days being the same without them both.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twt im nice i promise  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/carrotyeol)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/carrotyeol)


End file.
